


Feathers and Fur

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, Geese, I Don't Even Know, I was sane once, Seals (Animals), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Rival spies who fell in love. Kind of like Man from UNCLE except one is a seal and the other a goose.
Relationships: Seal/Goose
Series: Crocheted Creations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Feathers and Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).



> I think I figured out the very obscure ship you asked for, despite you not being able to remember where you saw it and only recalling that one of them wore blue and the other had a scar!


End file.
